Girls Day Out
by hollyg3
Summary: A day of fun for All My Children's Zoe, Bianca and Babe. For my fellow Zoe fans who are tired of seeing her get kicked around! 2007. Zinx. See my Zoe site at zoesjourney.info


Girls Day Out

Zoe stood in front of the mirror admiring her new dress. The royal blue was a change from her usual black and gray palette. Time for a new beginning, she thought. The flowing skirt fell just below the knee, showing off her stylish black boots. She turned to the side, adjusting the corset underneath the bodice.

"Oh, gawd," she purred. "I look fabulous!" She winked at herself and grabbed her purse.

---------------------

It had been a few weeks since Babe had come back from the dead and all was forgiven. She and Bianca decided to put the past behind them and went back to being friends. The two women were waiting with open arms when Zoe showed up at the restaurant.

"You look stunning," Bianca said softly in Zoe's ear as they embraced. "You should wear blue more often. It brings out your eyes."

Zoe smiled shyly, beaming at the compliment. "Thank you," she giggled with a slight curtsey.

Babe linked her arm through Zoe's and pulled her along. "Prepare to be treated like a queen, missy!"

"I thought we were going to have lunch," Zoe said suspiciously, pointing back at the little sidewalk cafe.

Bianca took a hold of Zoe's other arm. "Babe and I felt you could use a day of pampering. The two women led her down the street.

"Yes," Babe added. "You've been through so much, Zoe. If anybody deserves a day filled with relaxation it's you."

When they arrived at their destination a few doors away, Zoe's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. "You mean? Here? Us?" She gazed up at the sign in fear. LOVELY LADY SALON & DAY SPA. Before she could say another word, Babe and Bianca whisked her through the front doors.

The girl behind the front counter looked up from her computer terminal. "Welcome to Lovely Lady, do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, it's under Bianca Montgomery for three." Bianca presented the receptionist with her printed email confirmation.

"Ah, you're right on time." The girl punched some numbers into her computer then grabbed some papers. "My name is Jessica and I will be your hostess. If there's anything I can do to make your visit more enjoyable please don't hesitate to ask."

Zoe bit her lip, barely able to contain her excitement. Then she made eye contact with Jessica, who froze with recognition.

"I'm sorry," Jessica hesitated a moment. "but aren't you Zarf the musician?"

Zoe gulped. "Not for some time now." She gave her a nervous smile.

Jessica looked between Babe and Bianca. "What sort of place do you think we're running? You three can just take your little party out of here before I call the cops."

"No, it's not what you're thinking!" Babe laughed. She pulled Jessica aside and the two spoke softly.

"I should've expected this," Zoe groaned. No matter how much make up I hide beneath, I'll always look like a boy in a dress." She sank into the nearest chair, the sadness threatening to choke her.

"That's not true," Bianca argued. "The only reason we were stopped was because you're a celebrity. I doubt anyone else would've noticed."

"Really?"

"Yes." Bianca smiled. "You're soft and feminine and I don't recognize Zarf at all anymore. You're all I see now…my beautiful Zoe." She brushed away a stray tear from Zoe's cheek.

A moment later Babe and Jessica appeared. "I'm so sorry, Zoe, "Jessica said. "I had no idea that you…you know...had changed."

"So you're not throwing us out," Zoe asked hopefully.

"No. In fact, I'd like to make it up to you by offering you our executive suite for the day, as well as a free return visit for the three of you. Hope you'll forgive me."

Zoe jumped out of her seat and hugged the startled girl. "Oh, Jessica! You have made my day! Thank you!"

------------------

"I think you gave Jessica quite the little thrill," Babe teased. Zoe tossed her padded bra over the changing screen, hitting Babe in the head.

Bianca burst out laughing. "Nice shot! Now hurry up, our massages await!"

Zoe stared at herself in the mirror, but this time didn't feel quite so fabulous. Her amused smile slowly turned into a frown. She closed her robe, clutching the fluffy fabric against her chest. "You two go on ahead without me. I've changed my mind."

Bianca started to protest, but Babe shooed her out of the room. "Let me talk to her for a minute." Bianca grudgingly nodded and walked away. Babe stepped behind the changing screen. She wrapped her arms around Zoe from behind and waited until Zoe looked up and caught her gaze in the mirror. "You're nervous aren't you?"

"What if she sees me, Babe?"

"I doubt she's going to even look. She's too polite for her own good." She winked, making Zoe smile. "You listen to me, missy. We are best girlfriends, right?"

"Right."

"Would I ever steer you wrong?"

"Never."

"Damn straight. Now let's go get some of that relaxation we both deserve, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And here, you forgot something." Babe whacked Zoe in the head with the bra then ran out of the room, giggling.

-----------------------

"Oh, this is heaven," Bianca groaned as her masseuse kneaded away the knots in her back.

"Mmm hmmm," Babe sighed in agreement as her masseuse's hands stroked her arm.

Zoe lay frozen on the table, the tension building as her masseur's hands worked their way up the inside of her thigh. "Any higher, sir, and I will be filing a sexual harassment suit!"

"Sorry, ma'am," he said with a snicker.

Babe sat up, uncaring of her nudity. "You got a problem, massage boy?"

"No, I just was wondering if your friend was a woman for real."

"She's a woman in every way that counts, you creep!"

Zoe and Babe turned to stare at Bianca in stunned silence. When their eyes met, Zoe quickly looked away. Tiny flutters, the good kind, made Zoe smile as she rested her head back on her arms.

Babe picked up the cell phone Jessica had given her and requested a new masseuse for Zoe. Soon the three friends were back in business.

-------------------------

After the massages and body wraps and facials, the women were given finishing touches at the beauty salon.

Babe got a short bob, which made her look more like the corporate executive she had become.

Bianca had her stylist just take off an inch to keep her hair healthy.

Zoe's stylist decided a permanent bodywave would give some life to her fine hair. When Zoe met her friends back in the lobby, Bianca couldn't stop staring at her.

"What is it?" Zoe asked. "Does it look bad?" She touched her hair as if to try and fix it.

Bianca shook her head and turned away.

Babe elbowed Zoe in the ribs and whispered, "I think she's in awe of you. I sure am."

Zoe was jumping for joy inside, but stayed calm. "Let's go eat! I'm starving!" She shouted, linking arms with her two favorite people in the world.

The End.


End file.
